


Only You

by Stylnfuck



Series: For the Rest of My Life [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Oral, Smut, ashton feels, blowjob, proposal, this made me die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylnfuck/pseuds/Stylnfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You loved Ashton more than anything in this entire world. He knows everything there is to know about you and you couldn't be any happier. The two of you have your nightly cup of tea when something very unexpected happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a personal one shot for the lovely Melissa aka fuckwin. Thank you so much abbe for being so patient with me!!

Only You

Kissing Ashton is your favorite thing in the world. Not even the passionate, deep hearted kisses that you often shared.  It’s the sweet, soft, gentle kisses that you love the most; when you’re curling up on his lap, pressing kitten kisses to his collarbones, to his neck. When you’re wrapping your arms around his broad shoulders, muscular and toned from drumming. You like to kiss gently up his neck and stop just as you reach his lips because you know that you’ll hear that soft chuckle that tugs at the corner of his beautiful mouth, making your day a little brighter.

“Melissa? You okay, love?” Ashton asks, walking into the bedroom with just his sweats on and holding two cups of tea. God he was beautiful.

“Yeah babe I’m fine, just thinking,” you smile up at him reassuringly. You take the cup from his hand, bringing it to your lips. “Mmm, this is perfect. Thank you I love you,” you hum into the mug.

“Seven minutes Mel I’m telling you, the perfect brewing time.”

“You are absolutely right.” You tell him, his smile bringing more sunshine into the room than the sun ever could. You notice that he looks a little nervous and keeps fiddling with his fingers.

He leans in and kisses you on the nose, making you scrunch up your face.

“Do you know much I love you?” He asks you with fondness in his voice.

“I actually have no idea, please, enlighten me.” You say back with just a bit of sarcasm.

“I love you more than there are clouds in the sky. More than anyone can ever love someone else. Melissa you are my life, my world, my entire reason for being. Whenever I see you, I feel those damn butterflies pattering around in my stomach and my heart beats faster than it ever has. My head is overflowing with every moment that we have spent together and all the moments that are still to come,”

“Ashton I-,”

“I’m not done yet love. I will never give up on you, no matter what happens, no matter what comes our way. I will _always_ love you. You can always count on me to be there for you. I am so in love with you it hurts but in the best way possible. Everything about you is so alluring and perfect; the way you bite the inside of your lip when you concentrate; that one little piece of hair that never seems to stay behind your ear. My favorite is the tiny squeak you let out when you first wake up and stretch. I look forward to it every single morning. ”

“Ashton, I love you too; with all of my heart, but, why the sudden words of love?”

He proceeds to pull something out of his pocket. You look around him to see that it’s a little black box. Your heart starts beating faster and faster and you can’t believe what is happening.

He turns back around and drops to one knee beside the bed, opening the little box revealing the most stunning diamond ring you have ever seen.

_Oh my god_.

“Melissa,”

_Oh my god_.

“My love for you gets stronger each and every single day and I cannot, I will not, imagine it without you. So will you make me that happiest man on Earth and marry me?”

The whole world stood still. Everything is frozen in place except for the two of you. This incredible person that so unexpectedly walked into your life four years ago is on his knee asking you to spend the rest of his life with him. Tears of absolute joy are streaming down your face and you can’t seem to get words out of your mouth.

“Y-yes, yes, a thousand times yes Ashton.” You finally stutter out though it’s barely audible through your sobbing.

He puts the gorgeous ring on your finger and stands up, pulling you into an embrace that is cutting off your air supply but you don’t care. You’re getting married; _to Ashton._

“Mel, you make me so incredibly happy and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” He says eyes filled with love and adoration.

“I can’t-I don’t even know what to say or do I am just so _happy_ with you I-,” you’re words are interrupted with a kiss so passionate and overwhelming it makes you cry that much harder because he really does love you, with all of his heart and you cannot begin to imagine where you would be without him. You never knew what happiness truly was until he came into your life and now he’s going to be there for the rest of it.

He pulls back, breath coming out a bit faster than before and looks straight into your eyes, “Make love to me, my beautiful fiancée?”

_Fiancée._

You stand up on your tippy toes and kiss him. His soft lips melting into yours and synchronizing perfectly. His hand comes up to the side of your neck and messes his fingers into your hair. The space between you closing quickly and you can feel the warmth of his skin through your clothes. You wrap your arms tightly around his middle and press him against you, feeling his breathing and his rapid heartbeat. He opens his mouth and you trace your tongue over his full bottom lip, taking it between your teeth and tugging gently. Ashton breathes a little sigh of hot air against your lips and it sends shivers down your spine. He slowly reaches up to the hem of your shirt and begins pulling it up off your body, sliding his hands up and down your waist and feeling your warm skin. You start backing up, hitting the bed with the back of your knees and fall onto the bed, bringing Ashton down with you so he is lying on top of you. His muscles flex under your fingertips as he slips one hand underneath at the small of your back, the other cupping the side of your jaw.

“You are absolutely breathtaking,” he mumbles against your neck as he mouths and sucks at the skin there. Your eyes flutter shut at the feeling and you release a little moan. With that, he brings the hand that was on your back and traces your side lightly with one finger. The feathery sensation gives you goose bumps and you can feel him laugh lightly against your skin causing you to shudder. He takes his hand and brings it down to your core, sliding off your sweats and underwear in one smooth motion then starts massaging your clit ever so slightly. You moan out and lift your hips to meet his hand, trying to find more friction. He increases his pressure, moving his finger in slow circles around your clit eliciting from you a deep moan.

“Ashton,” you breathe out.

“I’ll take care of you baby, don’t worry,” he says, sliding himself down off the bed, staying between your knees.

Ashton grabs behind your knees and pulls you toward him so that your legs are dangling off the bed. He runs his hands up and down your thighs, marveling at the way you look in front of him. He dips down and kisses from your knees to the inside of your thighs leaving a trail of sweet, feather- light kisses. His hands run up from your ankles to your calves and he hitches them up over his shoulders and you can feel his curly hair tickling the inside of your thighs deliciously. You throw your head back in delight and close your eyes, wanting to feel everything as much as you can.

Ashton licks a fat stripe over your entrance, circling your clit and you cry out, arching your back off the mattress. He glides his hands down, gripping your ass to bring you closer to his mouth as he licks and swirls his tongue, moving it in deadly circles. Each breath you let out is a loud moan, dripping with pleasure.

“Ashton, fuck I’m so close,” you can barely get the words past your lips before you cry out, yelling Ashton’s name like your life depended on it. Your orgasm rips through your body, lifting it off the bed from the intensity of it. You collapse back down, your body still trembling. Looking down at Ashton, his lips are shiny with spit and a pretty shade of red, matching the color of his cheeks. His hair is wildly disheveled from your fingers threading through it and tugging on it. He was the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen. You sit up, meeting him for a sweet kiss before sinking to your knees to return the favor.

You slide his sweats down his thighs letting them pool at his ankles and he kicks them across the floor quickly. His briefs are tight and restricting, showing a perfect outline of his now hard cock. You reach your hand up, gently palming him.

“Shit Melissa, please,” his voice barely a whisper as he lets his head fall back, lips parted.

You run your tongue along the side of his cock, wetting the material with your spit before taking his briefs off, freeing him. You take him into your hand, spreading the pre-cum with your palm to make things easier. Ashton sighs and thrusts into your hand, searching for more friction. Taking the tip into your mouth, you swirl your tongue around it, teasing the slit. You start bobbing your head, gradually taking him in deeper and relaxing your throat each time you glide down. With him still in your mouth, you look up at him, stilling your head and give him a little nod. His fingers rake through your hair, gripping it lightly, and starts guiding you up and down his length.

You focus on slacking your jaw while he thrusts shallowly into your mouth. His hips start stuttering and his thrusts become deeper, causing him to hit the back of your throat. He moans gutturally but just as he is about to come, he pulls out.  You look up at him questioningly.

“I want to be inside you when I come,” He says, his words filled with sin and dripping slowly like molasses from his lips.

The shocks of electricity ripping through your body go straight to your core, twisting your stomach in pleasurable knots.

He lifts you back on the bed, laying you down on your back, his movements needy but still gentle.

Hovering over you, his eyes staring deep into yours, he enters you in one, languid movement.  You dig your nails into his shoulders that are sure to leave marks by tomorrow. Ashton leans down, burying his head in the dip of your shoulder, his arms underneath your back, coming around to grab your shoulders for leverage as he thrusts into you. His thrusts are deep and slow, pouring all of his love and affection into them. You wrap your legs around his waist and grind your hips into his to get him as deep as you can. Your stomach begins to curl and you know that you’re close. His moans run over your shoulders, seeping into your skin and rattling your bones. They coil around your ears, drowning everything else out.

He thrusts one, two times and you come undone. You hold him impossibly closer as you orgasm and tighten around him. The added friction soon sends Ashton over the edge, left grasping at your back leaving scratch marks.  He lays on top of you, careful not to put all of his weight on you, breathing heavily as you both come down from your blissful highs. He rolls over onto the bed and looks at you, “I love you so much Mel, it is unbelievable.”

“I love you too Ashton, more than you could ever imagine. And now, I can spend the rest of my life showing you just how much that really is.”

He kisses you softly then turns you around so he can wrap his arms around your middle and tangle his legs with yours. He rests his head between your neck and shoulder, sighing contently and closing his eyes.

“Goodnight beautiful,” he whispers softly in your ear.

“Goodnight baby. I love you so much.” you say back, scooting back to snuggle closer into him. It’s only minutes before you’re falling asleep, wrapped safely in the arms of the person who loves you most in this world and is willing to prove it for the rest of his life. 


End file.
